vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Juan-Miguel Wolfganger
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" align="center" | Juan-Miguel Wolfganger |- style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" colspan="4" align="top" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" May 6, 280AP in Ottana, the Deucolands - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 304AP & 312AP Ayrtona 500 Champion, 312AP ICARA Champion - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" ICARA RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Teams Raced colspan="3" Rolfe, Schnysna, Veron - |- |} Juan-Miguel Wolfganger is an open-wheel racing driver hailing from the Deucolands. He holds dual citizenship of Westria and the Deucolands, and has at times been listed as a Westrian driver. Wolfganger is considered one of the most successful drivers in ICARA history, having won the famed Ayrtona 500 twice, in 304AP and 312AP, and having won the ICARA World Championship title in 312AP as well. ICARA Career 303AP Season: Debut with Rolfe Wolfganger was a member of the Schnysna Junior Program, but was placed with the newly configured Rolfe team (who had just taken over the Hall-Ventego team for the 303AP season) for his debut season in ICARA, after spending a few years with mixed success in the lower racing series. The rookie impressed with two podium finishes. 304AP to 310 Seasons: The Schnysna Years After his impressive rookie season, Wolfganger was re-appropriated as Schnysna driver in the werks team, becoming a fixture in the familiar #4 car, and quickly establishing himself as one of the series' premier drivers, and a perpetual challenger for the championship title. 304AP also marked his first great success, winning the Ayrtona 500 in his first attempt with Schnysna. 311AP Season: Return to Rolfe Not having been able to score the ultimate success of winning the ICARA Championship title, Wolfganger decided it was time for a change of scenario, and re-joined the Deuco Rolfe team, despite a generous counter-offer from Schnysna. 312AP to 314AP: Success & Frust at Rolfe Wolfganger's years at Rolfe were marked by great success, including winning the 312AP Ayrtona 500, his second title, and the 312AP ICARA Championship in a countback, having tied five other drivers on points. Wolfganger's 4 wins gave him the edge over Romilly Elgin, Jacques Taniai, Holice Demarca and Jonathan Bregenza, who all had to settle for the Vice-Championship title. Fortunes began to decline for Wolfganger at Rolfe, with an unusually high incidence of technical defects, preventing his title defense in 313AP, and marring his challenge for another title in 314AP. 315AP Season: Surprise Move to Veron A hugely frustrating first half of the 314AP season, marred by numerous technical defects, prompted Wolfganger to look around for another opportunity, which came in the shape of an offer from Zartanian team Veron, who were looking for an experienced driver to partner their young talent Zoltar Clemént. Wolfganger's late departure left the Rolfe team in a bit of a scramble, without a real star driver to lead them in the 315AP season. Rolfe would decide to scale back their ICARA involvement for the 316AP season, closing down the factory team, and staying on as a drive train supplier to team Alanis only. Career Stats Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:People Category:ICARA Category:Schnysna Drivers